


(Don't) Need You

by makesometime



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is pissed off, and Zaeed just happens to make it much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2790.html?thread=5836518#t5836518) at the Mass Effect Kink Meme.

Shepard turned from the counter, gaze fixated on the cup of coffee clutched in her hand. Truth be told, calling it coffee was a bit generous, but it did the job. Rounding the partition into the more private area of the mess she nearly jumped upon finding Zaeed leaning expectantly up against the table.  
  
"Not now Massani." She growled, allowing all of her irritation at being so caught out to be evident in those three little words.  
  
She hoped he'd show some of the common sense that must have kept him alive for the past twenty years and leave her alone.  
  
Instead, the bastard smiled.  
  
"You know, this takes me back."  
  
Shepard laughed coldly. "Oh, I am _so_ not in the mood."  
  
She tried to walk around him to settle at the table with her datapad but an arm shot out to block her path.  
  
"You particularly attached to that arm Zaeed? Suggest you remove it if you are."  
  
He did so, holding up his hands in defeat. "Just thought you might want to talk, is all."  
  
Shepard raised an eyebrow as she took a seat. "With **you**?"  
  
He lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "Both know what it's like to be fucked over by people we trusted."  
  
"He didn't..." She said, then stopped abruptly, fixing him with a glare. "You're on thin ice."  
  
"What, you're going to show loyalty to that little prick when he accused you of being a traitor?"  
  
" _Zaeed_..."  
  
"No, that's bullshit. Why aren't you punching the crap out of a bulkhead right now? You've got a screw loose, you daft bitch."  
  
He stood to walk away but was stopped by Shepard's first slamming down on the table. "You think this is me dealing? Three AM in the mess with a cup of what barely counts as coffee, reading over old reports to stop thinking about how fucking ridiculous my so called 'second chance' is turning out to be?"  
  
His expression flickered between its usual indifference, confusion and something pretty damn close to pity. "Shepard..."  
  
"No, don't you dare. Don't you _dare_!" She shouted, storming over to him. "What good are you to me if all you can see when you look at me is some poor screwed up mess? That's not what I need you for!"  
  
He crossed his arms, observing her quietly for a beat. "And what _do_ you need me for?"  
  
She didn't miss the meaning. It had been hovering between them for weeks now - something more, something _other_. Something that she refused to consider before today but now...  
  
"Never mind." She muttered, stepping away.   
His hand reached out to grab her but she was quicker, slamming her elbow back into his unprotected gut and spinning to pin him against the table, hand tight around his throat. "Yes?" She asked mockingly.  
  
"Didn't peg you for a tease, Shepard." He said, voice huskier than usual due to restricted air flow.  
  
"Can't tease when there's nothing there." She replied, watching him with cool disinterest. "I'd like to be alone now, Massani. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Zaeed grunted his acquiescence and Shepard took a step back, allowing him room to grab the waist of her pants and shove her bodily to the side so she was leaning over the table. He was pressed up against her back in an instant, arms braced and unyielding on either side of her body.  
  
"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Taking a chance." He murmured, nosing her hair out of the way to ghost his breath over her neck.  
  
"Some fucking chance, get off me!" She cried, stamping hard on his instep.  
  
The pain would have been worse if he hadn't still been wearing his boots, but it was enough to distract him and allow her to turn in his hold. Her hands came up to press at the fronts of his shoulders as he adjusted his weight to ensure she was crushed up against him in this new position as well.  
  
"Huh. Think I like this even more." He laughed as she shifted against him restlessly, clearly plotting her next move.  
  
"Dirty old man." She said, the furious timbre of her voice rumbling through them both.  
  
He nodded, cocked his head. "Tell me something I don't know."  
  
She squinted at him and then shoved hard, forcing his body away from her. His knees buckled as they met hard resistance and he fell into the waiting chair.  
  
Shepard stood over him, cheeks flushed and breathing harder than he'd ever seen her, even in battle. Because of her anger (because of him).  
  
" _Fucking gorgeous_." He breathed before he was even aware the thought had formed.  
  
"... What?" She said and for the first time she appeared uncertain, voice wavering over the syllable.  
  
Zaeed weighed his options and chose the simplest - ignore and deflect. "He's a fool, letting you go."  
  
"Fuck you." Shepard spat. "You don't have a clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Sorry, my mistake. You greet all your former teammates like that?" He asked.  
  
Shepard growled and struck out, her punch connecting cleanly with his jaw. "Shut _up_."  
  
"Damn, those bone weaves work." Zaeed chuckled, easing his jaw and stroking a hand over it. "Hit a nerve did I?"  
  
She went for him again but he caught her fist before it made contact, giving a sharp tug and pulling her towards him. She landed awkwardly, sprawled across his lap.   
Shepard struggled against him, but he got a firm grasp of her hips and held her steady, until she had manoeuvred herself into straddling his lap. He smirked as she placed her feet firmly on the floor, ready to push up and break his hold. Before she could do so he pulled her forward so she was flush against him, not attempting to hide the way his body was already reacting to her position.  
  
She laughed bitterly. "You don't want this."  
  
"Don't I?" He asked, rocking his hips against hers once, twice, until she gasped.  
  
"Why would you?" She grimaced, still fighting his hold on her despite the fact that that meant pressing more firmly against him.  
  
"Think I'm stupid enough to turn down a hot piece of ass riding my goddamn lap? You're dumber than you look." She looked so damn uncertain that he felt the earlier flicker of concern flooding back. "He really did a number on you didn't he?"  
  
That brought back the anger once again (whether he'd admit to himself that he did so because it was preferable to seeing her doubt herself was another matter entirely) as a hand came up to fist in the hair at the back of his head. "Stop mouthing off about things you don't understand, Massani."  
  
"Oh yeah? Make me."  
  
She rolled her eyes but did just that – slamming her mouth against his to stop him speaking. Their teeth clicked angrily together as they fought for dominance. His hands flexed on her hips as his tongue sought hers, chuckling when she bit down in warning. He moved his grip to the base of her spine and started tugging her top from her pants, rolling it up to allow his fingers to dance over the skin of her torso.  
  
She groaned, allowing his questing tongue to meet hers finally as she returned the favour on his own shirt. At her silent command he removed his hands to let her pull his shirt up and off, throwing it carelessly behind her. She scooted further toward him, drawing needy noises from the pair of them as she felt his growing arousal.  
  
His mouth trailed along her jawline and neck as she ran her fingers over his chest and downwards to his belt. He sucked, hard, when she teased the skin along his waistband with feather-light touches.  
  
"Should have known you'd be good with your mouth." She gasped, as he laved the area with his tongue. "All those fucking stories."  
  
"You love my stories." He mumbled, switching to the other side of her neck.  
  
She laughed. "If you say so."  
  
He pulled his head up to glare at her. "I do." He said, and then tugged her top over her head. "Unless there's some other reason why you're always stopping by?"  
  
Drawing him in for another kiss to avoid answering, she couldn't stop the moan deep in her throat as he unfastened her bra and pulled it down her arms, resulting in their bare skin meeting for the first time. She rocked against him with renewed vigour, creating a matching groan in Zaeed.  
  
He tore his lips away from her, breathing heavily. "Sure you want to do this here?"   
Shepard didn't reply, leaning back enough for her hands to begin unfastening the button of his pants.  
  
"Lawson..." He managed, eyes straying to the XO's door.  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"The she-devil sleeps? Does she hang upside down from the - _oh Jesus_."  
  
Her hand had delved inside his fly, pushing past his underwear and through to the skin beneath. Her nimble fingers wrapped around his length and _squeezed_ and whatever train of thought he'd had was instantly lost.  
  
Her thumb swiped over the tip of his head and she hummed happily, watching her hand move over him with narrowed eyes as she pushed the two halves of his fly wide apart to expose him fully. He reclined in the chair and let her pump her fist around him, all concerns of their public location fading from his mind.  
  
"You started this Massani, you gonna do something about it?"  
  
"Nah, I'm good." He said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Shepard raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Okay then." She said, removing her hand from him and starting to raise his zipper.  
  
"Alright, alright you daft bitch." He said, sitting upright and batting her hands away from him. "Can't you take a joke?"  
  
"Keep pissing me off and I'll show you a _real_ joke." She said, shifting backwards on his lap when he reached for her own belt.  
  
"I know I'm a stunning example of the male form but even I can't rip through that uniform – not that you'd let me." He said, testing the strength of the material with both hands. "You gonna move? Or am I going to have to be more creative?"  
  
Shepard grinned. "Let's see what Zaeed Massani can accomplish in trying circumstances."  
  
"I do love a challenge..." He agreed, slowly unfastening her pants. He ran his fingers over the outside of her pants, along the seam covering her core. He grinned as her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
She moved her hands behind her, circling the edge of the table as he worked strong fingers over the fabric, pushing hard in all the right places. Her hips rocked unconsciously against the feelings he was invoking and she nearly let out a goddamn whimper when he removed his touch from her.  
  
"Come on girl, at least make it a little difficult for me."  
  
She opened one eye to scowl at him as his hand returned to her, fingertips running just underneath the elastic of her underwear. Still bracing herself with one hand on the table she moved the other back to grip him tightly as his hand twisted and slid forward to cup her heat.  
  
They both groaned loudly at the contact, nearly masking the sound of the crew quarters door opening. They froze, hands instantly still as they waited to see where the footsteps echoing on the metal floor would lead. When the door of the women's restroom opened and shut Shepard let out the breath she was holding.  
  
"Not sure how you'd have explained that one." Zaeed chuckled, keeping his voice low.  
  
"Would have said you were taking advantage of poor little old me." Shepard whispered in reply, leaning forward to cup the back of his neck with her hand.  
  
"Right, like anyone would believe that." Zaeed snorted, his fingers parting her folds and seeking out her clit.  
  
Shepard gasped, nails digging into tot he skin of his neck. "Wait until they've gone back, you bastard." She said, breath hitching as his fingers stroked over her.  
  
He caught her eye, amusement plain to see. "Think I'd rather see how quiet you can be."   
In response Shepard started moving her hand again, tipping her head to the side when he scowled at her. "What? I'm not allowed to test you too?"  
  
The restroom door opened again and Shepard bit her lip at his renewed action, refusing to give him the satisfaction of making her reveal them to whichever crew member couldn't keep to their damn bed. He adjusted his hand so that his thumb was pressed firmly against her clit and he circled her opening with one finger.  
  
Her eyes closed briefly and he could see a triumphant grin building as she successfully held in verbal reactions to his ministrations. He was so drawn in by watching her face contort with pleasure that he didn't notice her hand leave his neck until he felt it join her other around him, before slipping down to tease his balls.  
  
" _Bloody_ hell." He groaned and Shepard couldn't stop a quick burst of laughter from escaping at the fact she'd broken him first.  
  
The footsteps in the hall stopped and so did they, breathing heavily as they fought to keep their presence secret. There was a desperately long pause until the footsteps resumed, heading away from the mess.  
  
"Cheeky bitch."  
  
Shepard laughed, leaning forward to press her lips against his. He chose that moment to shove first one, then two fingers deep inside her and he swallowed her resulting pleased little moan. She drew one of his own out of him when she matched his thrusts with her own faster pumps. Her hot fist around him was a pretty poor substitute for what he figured he could probably get from her but it was enough for now.  
  
Her lips left his and trailed along his jaw to his ear, her heavy exhalations tickling his skin. "Bet I make you come first."  
  
His fingers jerked inside her and her breath caught; he smirked to himself. "I'll take that bet."  
  
She rode his hand for a couple of seconds, forgetting what her own were supposed to be doing as he hit _just_ the right spot inside her over and over again. "Stake?" She just about managed.  
  
"When I win, I get to spend the night doing whatever the hell I want to you." He said, biting down on the crook of her neck as she clenched around him at the suggestion of his words.  
  
"When I win..." She said quietly, every word ground out through gritted teeth. "I want you to leave me the fuck alone."  
  
Zaeed laughed, half-expecting that kind of response. "Liar."  
  
His thumb circled her clit a couple of times and then pressed down hard while stroking his fingertips deep inside, right where he knew she needed him. She stilled, cresting the wave of pleasure he'd been responsible for creating, before she keened and pulsed around him, shuddering in his lap.   
It was nearly enough to do him in, the feeling of her hands surrounding him as she came undone, but the pressure just wasn't quite right. He nudged her with his shoulder when she remained with her forehead tucked against him, panting as she came down from her high.  
  
"Shepard." He said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You lost." He said and she sat up, glowering at him.  
  
"What if I refuse the terms?"  
  
"You won't." He said with certainty, bucking his hips up as a further reminder that he was waiting for her. "You may be many things, Shepard, and most of them drive me crazy on a daily basis. But you're not a goddamn cheat."  
  
She smiled a little at his odd praise, drawing her fist slowly upwards. "That so?"  
  
He grunted his agreement and she chuckled, both hands now encircling him as she picked up speed. She nipped and sucked at his neck and shoulder as he tipped his head back and collapsed into the support of the chair, hips moving blindly against her touch.  
  
Unable to keep his release as silent as Shepard had, Zaeed groaned through his final thrusts. She moved her mouth to cover his as he came, spilling into her grip. He felt her lips quirk against his as his completion made his hands clench against her, still within her and she trembled against him for a second time.  
  
"Got you twice." He said breathlessly when she pulled away, reaching to the side to grab his shirt.  
  
"Please, that was barely a half." She said, wiping her hands on the material before throwing it at his chest.  
  
He winced, peeling the sticky material off of his skin and using it to clean his own hands. "Twice. Does that mean I get two nights?"  
  
He watched as she climbed off him and began to fetch her clothing, pulling her top on roughly and not bothering to fasten her pants. "Don't push it."  
  
He tucked himself back into his underwear and pants and stood on shaky legs as she waited to one side observing him carefully. "What?"  
  
"You coming?" She asked, walking backwards away from him. She relished his look of surprise, like he hadn't believed any of the words coming out of his mouth only a few minutes previous.  
  
He grinned, following her to the lift. "Hell, you don't have to ask me twice."  
  
#  
  
"Are they done EDI?"Miranda asked, rubbing a hand over her forehead.  
  
"They are."  
  
"Remove the block on Lieutenant Moreau's screens and make sure he doesn't find the footage, will you?"  
  
"Of course. Where would you like me to store the files?"  
  
Miranda smiled to herself, walking wearily to her bed. "Oh, my personal computer will be just fine, thank you EDI."


End file.
